Ginga Raimon
* }} History Early Childhood Born from two great Leaf-Shinobi during a time of war, Ginga grew up without a place to call home. This was the result of his parent's decision to take him with them on their missions across the Land of Fire. It was on these missions that exposed Ginga to ninjutsu very early, getting taught by his parents and the chunin in his parent's squad. Through these adventures, Ginga gained a vast amount of experience at a very young age, as well as being exposed to various cultures. On two occasions, Ginga was left by his parents to go on mission's, during which he would be placed in the care of the fire temple, where he would train. His Separation Ginga's Separation Adolescents Upon returning to the village, he was promoted to Chunin, and spent the next year preforming various missions for the Leaf VIllage, acquiring a skill for using Earth Style techniques, but also furthering his skills in Water Style and Swordsmanship. He was quickly promoted to Jonin rank a year later, and after two years of standard shinobi living, embarked on a journey of his own, roaming the world as a mercenary training with many masters. At some point during Ginga's journey, he learned about the death of his good friend mentor, Jinin, and traveled to the Land of Water to claim the legendary sword, Kabutowari, which he believed was what Jinin would have wanted. When he returned to the leaf village, he was 16 years old, a master swordsmen, and a highly skilled shinobi. Personality Ginga is a calm, collected, and highly perceptive individual. He's very humble and shrewd, tends to fade into the background, \is very friendly and fun to be around, but is mostly defined by his emotional detachment. This is due to his childhood with his shinobi parents who were always out on missions during the war, and never stayed in one place for more than a week at a time. His friends know him as a kind and charismatic person, and is not a man who would do something without reason. Ginga has a competitive spirit and a burning passion to succeed at everything he does. He can often be found either training, which he does for days at a time, or exploring the village. Ginga never leaves anything halfway undone, and, no matter the cost, he will always finish what he started. He is very loyal to his teammates, and would put his life on the line to save them without a second of hesitation. His most appealing quality, is his self-awareness, being able to recognize his mistakes and fix them during the tightest of situations, making him perfect for the ANBU. Appearance Ginga’s main attire consists of the standard ANBU uniform, with the addition of his father’s long red scarf, which also serves as his leaf headband. He carries his katana as well as kunai and various scrolls, one of which contains the infamous Kabutowari, on his belt. He is not very bulky, and not abnormally tall either. He has fair skin and spiky white hair, and his proud, confident posture gives him an intimidating aura. His eyes are normally dark brown, but his Go-Gatagan, when activated, gives him a menacing appearance. Abilities Ginga is considered a genius by his fellow shinobi due to his incredibly high level of chakra control. His talent have made him feared by many of his peers,and through his vast travels, he has met many people and trained with many masters, giving him a very diverse range of skills. ''Taijutsu : Although not his strong suit, Ginga is a very competent user of Kenjutsu, making him a close range threat. He is very agile and has often been compared to Minato Namikaze. : His swordsmanship is what truly allows him to standout amongst other shinobi. He is the current wielder of the legendary Kabutowari, making his sword skills feared and envied among shinobi and samurai alike. He has been known to use genjutsu at close quarters to confuse and distract the enemy, leaving them vulnerable temporarily ''Ninjutsu'' : Ginga has proven himself a genius in ninjutsu many times. In addition, he is very adept at Earth Style, finding many interesting and creative uses for Earth based techniques during battle. Ginga is a master of Water Style Jutsu, often being mistaken as a Swordsmen of the Mist. Much like Tobirama Senju he has demonstrated the ability to generate powerful water jutsu without and existing water source. His strongest technique involves using the water vapor in the air to create an instant and unblockable Great Vortex around the opponent. In addition, he is very adept at Earth Style, finding many interesting and creative uses for Earth based techniques during battle. When combined with the immobilizing qualities of Earth Style, Dry Vortex Jutsu becomes Virtually unavoidable. His Dojutsu,the Gatagan is further able to augment his ninjutsu abilities with its ocular powers. ''Genjutsu'' :Being a member of the ANBU, Ginga is able to effectively use genjutsu. While not considered a master, he can use a number genjutsu during battle, like the Bringer-of-Darkness Technique, which can be used in battle to take out a large number of enemies by himself, or Leaf-Style Willow, which can be used at close range to create a slight opening for his sword. Category:Characters who's blood type is O Category:Samurai Category:Leaf Ninja Category:Jonin Category:ANBU Category:Male Category:Characters who's gender is male Category:Leaf ninja